Electrical connectors are utilized to interconnect signals and power pathways to and from components. The pathways are shielded to prevent electrical interference from emitting from or penetrating into the pathways. Interference emitting from a pathway is most often a problem for pathways carrying high voltages. Interference penetrating into a pathway is most often a problem for pathways carrying signal level voltages. The shielding provided to the pathways is generally sufficient to protect the signal pathways, which are more sensitive to interference from power pathways, from interference. However, interference between power and signal pathways may be a significant concern in applications where power and signal pathways are in physical close proximity. Particularly, interference between power and signal pathways may be a significant concern proximate to electrical connectors. Shielding may not be sufficient to prevent interference from escaping from a high voltage connector and interfering with a low voltage signal.
Increased fuel costs and increased efforts at reducing environmental pollution have led the automotive industry towards electric and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV). The electrical systems of these vehicles include components that operate at high voltages and require high voltage pathways including connectors. The high voltage pathways and connectors may be transferring power between components. These systems also include components that operate at low voltages and require low voltage pathways and connectors. The low voltage pathways and connectors may be transferring control signals between components. Consequently, both high and low voltage systems exist proximate to one another and must be protected from electrical interference.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a high voltage electrical connector having shielding for protecting low voltage signals from interference.